Lullaby
by shadowhunter16
Summary: Maka falls asleep waiting for Soul to come home. When Soul returns she notices that he has a fever and headache. How can Maka help? Will she give in and sing to Soul? Will Soul finally realize his true feelings for Maka? Read to find out!


**A/N; Thanks for reading, my first story about them. Don't own Soul Eater, though I hope I did. I love those two. Enjoy...**

Lullaby

There was a soft knock on the door, waking Maka. _Soul has his keys... he can get in... without me moving, _she reassured herself between slipping in and out of sleep.

She had been waiting for Soul to come home and had found a book. She saw no harm and started reading it, soon after she drifted off into a blissful sleep. She closed her eyes once more.. but then came a softer knock.

Maka groaned and got up, her neck and back had already begun to hurt.

She got up and opened the door to find a pale faced Soul. Whom had had his head on the door so when she had opened it, his head fell onto her shoulder, startling her for a second.

"Soul," she said sleepily then glanced quickly at the clock, "it's 1:24 and your _just _now getting home." There was silence between them, until Maka finally felt really hot on one shoulder, where Soul's head still laid. "Soul are you okay?" She questioned.

He still didn't answer, he didn't feel good and Blackstar throwing a basketball at his head didn't help. He had apparently blacked out and had woken up at Blackstar's apartment, which he shared with Tsubaki. Tsubaki told him he had a slight fever and told him just in case he should sleep there, but Blackstar had other ideas and so he shoved him out the door.

Soul had to walk a full mile to the apartment, but honestly he thought it took him longer because he had gotten lost once or twice... or seven times.

After more silence Soul could only build up enough energy to moan.

Maka looked at her partner concerned, his skin almost matched his white hair, which had been plastered to his forehead. She slowly led him into the apartment shutting the door with her foot as they preceded farther. She led him to the coach and slightly set him down.

Her partner had looked like he had seen a ghost. He was really out of it, and had collapsed on the coach when she set him down.

"Soul," she said before getting on her knees to be leveled with him. He opened his eyes just far enough to she that she was leaning forward, but instead the outcome shocked him, and hurt him just a little.

Her forehead leaned against his, the touch of her head on his sent a shiver down him back and made him feel slightly better.

"You have a fever." She reassured him. He could only nod, "Well I'll get some medicine and you stay here." She told him in a firm yet soft voice, while getting up.

He watched her disappear behind the couch and walk into the kitchen. He propped himself up, even though he didn't want to, with his elbow. He peered over the couch and looked at his meister. Whom had just finished pouring him a glass of water and was now looking for some medicine, he watched her emerald eyes skim through the shelves and her eyes landing on aspirin, which was on the top shelf.

She stood on her tiptoes and reached up. Soul blushed as she saw his meister reach up, her black long sleeve shirt running up her back to show a little skin in between her shirt and her short shorts, which were a dark red. He asked her a week ago why she was wear shorts in the winter. She replied they were comfortable, so he dismissed the topic.

She grabbed the aspirin bottle and shook out a few pills. She then grabbed the water and walked over to Soul who had already settled back into the coach, his right arm above his head and his head leaning on it. His eyes were closed and one leg was dangling off the coach while the other one was propped up on the armrest.

"Soul," she said again in a soft voice, "you need to take medicine, it'll make you feel better."

"Lier," he mumbled. She had aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other but she desperately wanted to drop one, grab the nearest book, and Maka Chop him. After debating she knew he still didn't feel good. Then he finished his sentence and she quickly wanted to cry after wanting to hit him.

"Medicine will make you feel better in an hour, and..." He put his hand to his head and pushed hard wanting to get rid of the pain, "I don't think I'll last that long."

She desperately wanted to lighten the mood so she said, "You almost die from getting sliced in half and you can't handle a migraine. Not cool Soul, not cool." She smiled thinking he would fall for it, instead...

"I guess I'm not cool then," Soul answered. Her heart died.

"Soul," he looked at his meister, her eyes fogged up, his heart died, she looked like she wanted to cry, "please just talk the medicine." She pleaded.

Soul moaned hand reaching out, she let him grab onto her right arm which held the aspirin. He sat up and opened his mouth, eyes still closed. She placed the aspirins into his mouth and brought the water up. He drank slowly and she matched his pace, letting him breath after drinking a lot.

"Soul," he opened his eyes halfway and saw Maka sitting on his left, he hadn't had time to fall back down, "you need to go to sleep in your own bed," Soul looked at Maka her long hair was out of it's usual ponytails, blonde hair falling on her shoulders,_ that requires effort,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned on her.

This act would have made him blush if he didn't feel the horrible stabbing pain in his head. Instead Maka was the one to blush, "Come on I'll help." She said grabbing his arm and put it over her shoulder. She lightly stood up waiting for him to help at least a little, they were both sixteen now and he was more taller, a little maturer, and much heavier then when they were thirteen.

He stood up and they made it to his room much easier than she expected, with just a couple of stumbles. She let go and he fell onto his bed with a thud. She slightly pushed him so he was completely on the bed and she brought the blankets up so that it rested on his midsection.

She felt bad for making him walk so she pulled his chair out from under his desk. "I'll stay until you feel better." She looked sleepily at him and he noticed she was sitting in his black leather chair her feet on the seat and her head was resting on her knees as she hugged them, she noticed him looking and buried her head in her knee looking more cute.

_ I am so thankful it's dark in here or Maka would know I'm blushing. _He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. He heard Maka get up from the chair and was about to leave thinking he was asleep.

"Maka," he said sleepily and softly, she barely heard him.

"Ya, Soul." She said turning back and stepped closer to the bed barely hearing his words.

"My head still hurts," Soul said lazily as he opened his eyes, "can you sing a song?"

Maka's eyes grew big, "Nno," she said stuttering, "I don't sing. Sorry." she turned around ready to leave but felt a soft warm hand grab her wrist gently. She turned around, seeing Soul's crimson eyes look foggy, plummeted her heart to the floor. _He looks so vulnerable._

"Please..." Maka's eyes were now popping out of her sockets, _did he just said 'please'._ She questioned.

She sighed and sat back in the chair. "What do you want me to sing?" She asked, giving in.

He smiled, showing white shark-like teeth. "The one your always humming when your going to bed." He hadn't actually heard the song but he loved how she hummed it, the low melody sinking into his head, and it made him more relaxed.

"Lullaby by Chester See?" She questioned. He nodded remembering she had mentioned it once. She started softly;

**It's you and me**

**The stars and moon will keep us company**

**They'll watch over us as we fall asleep**

**And I will hold you close**

**So lay your head down on the pillowcase**

**Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace**

**'Cause in my arms you know you will be safe**

**And I won't let you go**

**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

Soul's eyes fluttered open just when Maka's fluttered closed. He knew this was her favorite part of the song, she had hummed it over and over again. A small smile escaped her lips. He closed his eyes wanting to listen to her melodic voice put him to sleep each night. He might add that she was very very good.

**So dream with me**

**Hold my hand; escape reality**

**Let my love be your cavalry**

**And I will hold you close**

**Don't you worry; I'll be by your side**

**I promise I'll be here all through the night**

**I'll comfort you until the morning light**

**And I won't let you go**

**So baby let my heartbeat be **

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**(x3)**

Soul opened his eyes and so did Maka's. They sang the last word together, making him feel _much much _better.

**When you wake up**

"Better?" She asked.

"Almost," he said pausing, wanting her to guess.

"What else?" She asked looking at her weapon. He lifted his bed sheets up signaling he wanted her to sleep with him.

They had been partners for years; he had helped her with her nightmares and slept with her until she felt better, and they would sometimes fall asleep next to each other or on the same bed because of homework. But why was she blushing madly about him asking her to sleep with him, she had always asked him to stay but not once had he asked for her to stay.

"I... need some water after singing," She said quickly, "be right back then."

Soul pointed to his night stand were a glass of water was conveniently located. She walked over and took a drink and almost immediately shot it out when Soul's words sunk into her mind, "You know Maka you just drank from my cup and in the same spot I might add. That's a direct kiss." He said grinning.

"I think your feeling better," she added wiping her mouth with her too long sleeve. She sighed as he lifted his arm once again. "Fine," she said as she crawled into the bed.

It was warm and cozy under the sheets and Soul being there made it even more warm. Soul was lying on his back so Maka just snuggled in beside him. She was _so _tired from staying up till 12 only to be woken up an hour later, and she was still exhausted from there last mission. Her eyes closed and he rapped an arm around her pulling her tighter.

He felt much better but he didn't dare tell Maka, he was enjoying teasing her into doing things she wouldn't normally do. A big grin appeared on his mouth, he like Maka's face buried in his shirt, she was warm yet her legs were very cold. He was still in his jeans and shirt but he didn't dare move scared he might wake Maka. His eye lids soon felt heavy and he drifted into sleep.

Soul was wake but his eyes wouldn't open, his head was feeling better than last night. What made him open his eyes was not the screech of an alarm clock but the warm breath on his chest.

His eyes flew opened and looked down at the sleeping Maka, she looked peaceful.

Then it hit him hard, he loved Maka. He just thought he liked her but now he really knew... He was in love with his meister and he didn't care. He smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

** Hope you like it! Comment, favorite, or follow me! Thanks!**


End file.
